goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
My Favorite/Least Favorite Characters List (BrownFamily1108)
If you like/hate any of these characters, please respect my opinion. List *THE BEST OF THE BEST CHARACTERS! THAT I WILL NEVER EVER HATE THEM EVER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Pen (BFDI(A)/BFB) *The Best Characters Ever!: Bubble Wand, Floor Lamp, Lemon Lollipop *The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: Wander and Sylvia *The Best Characters in the Dimension!: Eraser (BFDI(A)/BFB) *The Best Characters in the Universe!: Mario And Luigi *The Best Characters in Space!: Captain Falcon *The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: Link *The Best Characters in the World: Kirby *The Best Characters in the Town: Bubble (BFDI(A)/BFB) *Nobody Can Top These Off!: Woody (Toy Story) and Buzz Lightyear *Wow! Amazing!: Papa Louie *100% Perfection: Ella (Total Drama) *Godawful Perfection: *Extreme Perfection: Cody (Total Drama) *Absolute Perfection: Heavy (Team Fortress) *Gargauntion Perfection: Scout (Team Fortress) *Massive Perfection: *Mega Perfection: *Super Perfection: *Hugley Perfection: *Big Perfection: *Pure Perfection: *Perfection: *Childhood Memories: *Extraordinary: *Spectacular: *How About That!?: *Smashtastic!: *Smashing: *These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: *Awesome Characters: *Lovely Characters: *Perfect Characters!: *Godliked: *Elite: *Loved It!: *Monster: *Hotshot: *Unstoppable: *Anti-Pathetic: *Anti-Appalling: *Anti-Atrocious: *Anti-Unbearable: *Anti-Abysmal: *Anti-Rageworthy: *Anti-Abomination: *Abomination Forgotten: *Far from Abomination: *Anti-Disaster: *Anti-Satanic: *Pumped Up: *Exceptional: *Superstar: *Experts of Awesomeness!: *Head Turnin': *Silly!: *Smashing: *Hugley Smashing: *Gargauntion Smashing: *Biggest Perfection: *Slamming: *Jamming: *Rocking: *Appealing: *Manly: *Daring: *Cute: *Unbeatable: *Unbreakable: *Collosus: *Robotic: *Strong: *Muscular: *Brave: *Magnificent: Darth Vader (After he decided to save Luke Skywalker) *Marvelous: Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity) *Outstanding: *Incredible: *Superlative: *Mind-Blowing: *Remarkable: *Devine: *Impressive: *Majestic: *Tremendous: *Fantastic: *Fabulous: *Glorious: *Stupendous: *Astounding: *Flawless: *Wonderful: Ghostbusters *Handy: *Very Handy: *Really Handy: *Yehaw!: *YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: *Terrific: *Powerful!: *Kawaii: *Big Kawaii: *Massive Kawaii: *Gargauntion Kawaii: *Supereme: Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) and Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Superbly: Thomas the Tank Engine *Super: *Ravishing: *Raving: *Bravo!: *Glaorous: *Exciting: *Brilliant: *Stunning: *Groovy: *Awesome: *Amazing: *Great: *Sweet: *Anti-Weak: *Neat: *Profesional: *Cool: *Decent: *Fair: *Good: *Nice: Moana *Unusless: *Curious: *Fine: *Just Fine: *Okay: Jo (Total Drama) *Right in the Middle: *Average: Heather (Total Drama) *Guilty Pleasure: Sonic *On the Border: *Borderline: *Neutral: Scarlett (Total Drama) *Standard: *Nothing Special: *About these ones...: Elmo (Sesame Street) *Uh...: *Umm...: *Ugh...: *Meh...: *Er...: *Well...: Grapefruit (Annoying Orange) *Maybe?: *Mediocre: Shopkins *Not Too Bad: Mane 6 (MLP) *Not Bad: *Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: Darth Vader (Before he decided to save Luke Skywalker) *Not Cool: *Uncool: *Weird...: *Duh...: Samurai Goroh *Pathetic: Blood Falcon *Unfitting: Black Shadow *Preposterous! *Ruthless: *Dimwit: *Lame: *Very Lame: *Weak: *Too Weak: *Way Too Weak: *Really Weak: *Very Weak: *Weaker: *Disapointing: *Really Disappointing: *Very Disappointing: *Not Good: *Not Good Enough: *Not So Good: *No Good: Vicky (Fairy Odd Parents) *Totally No Good: *No Beuno: *Mean: *Madness: *Dull: *Amateurish: *Not Great: *Bad: *Too Bad: *So Bad: *Really Bad: *Very Bad: *Lousy: *Worse: *Even Worse: *Disliked: *Hate: *I Hate You!: *Boring: *Poor: *Really Poor: *Suckish: *Really Suckish: *Very Suckish: *Stupid: *Really Stupid: *Very Stupid: *Dorky: *Displeasing: *Depressing: *Dumb: *Really Dumb: *Very Dumb: *Dumber: *Dumbest: *Dumb and Stupid: *Dumb-Rated: *Awfully Dumb: *Awfully Stupid: *Awfully Pathetic: *Cult: *Stupid-Rated: *25% Worse: *Junk: *Dreadful: *Miserable: *Sick: *Idiotic: *Displeant: *Ridiculous: *Stupid and Dumb: *Revolting: *Naughty: *Loathsome: *Bossy: *Dangerous: *Dramatic: *Seriously?: *Unproved: *Irritating: *Mostly Bad: *Extremely Bad: *Totally Bad: *Awkward: *Unfair: *Very Unfair: *Unnatural: *Damn It!: *Plain Stupid: *Uncurious: *Merely Stupid: *Unsatisfactory: *Suckers: *Creepy: *Terrified: *Awful: *Really Awful: *Very Awful: *Dirty: *Really Dirty: *Very Dirty: *Junky: *Wretched: *Crappy: *Get Worser: *Pointless *Very Pointless *Really Pointless *Horrid: *Horrible: *Very Horrible: *Really Horrible: *Just Horrible: *Gross: *Very Gross: *Annoying: *Anti-Awesome: *Anti-Flawless: *Anti-Remarkable: *Far from Awesome: *Anti-Perfection: *I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: *I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: *Ewwwwww!: *Ridiculious: *Anti-Fantastic: *Godawfully Dumb: *Godawfully Horrible: *OMFG (Oh My Freaking God), No!: *Far from Perfection: *So Far from Perfection: *Really Far from Perfection: *Very Far from Perfection: *Too Far from Perfection *Extremely Far from Perfection: *Far Away from Perfection and Never Coming Back: *Perfection Forgotten: *Get This Away from Me!: *Get Away from Me!: *These Characters Should Die on the Fire: *Rudest: *Ugly: *Useless: Mario.EXE *Disgusting: *Horrible Characters: *Even More Horrible Characters: *Terrible Characters: *Ridiculious Characters: *Stupid Characters: *Annoying Charaters: *Rudest Characters: *Weakest Characters: *Uglyest Characters: *Worstest Characters: *Dumbest Characters: *Appaling: *Atrocious: *Horrifically Dumb: *Abhorrent: *Beatable: *Breakable: *Stoppable: *No!: *Sickening: *Anti-Brilliant: *Horrifically Dumb: *Putrid: Judge Claude Frollo *Rageworthy: *Ungrateful: *Forget This: *Undesirable: *Inexcusable: *Unacceptable: *Unbearable: *Mom, Get the Shoe!: *Disgraceful: *Abysmal: *Who's Idea Was This!?: Plankton *Disturbing: Auto (Wall-E) *Trash *Garbage: Kai (Kung Fu Panda) *Vomit: *Worst: *Serve Rage Incoming: Wither, Wither Storm and Wither Skeleton *Big Abomination: All Evil Good Users *Extra Abomination: Bad Users *Great Abomination: *Biggest Abomination: RobtheRobotFTW TheLegoMovieFTL UTTP *Mega Abomination: *Giga Abomination: *Giant Abomination: King Pig (Angry Birds), and Evil Jacob 360 *Hell Abomination: All Brainwashed Good Users *Massive Abomination: *Gargauntion Abomination: *Insane Abomination: *Pretty Abomination: *Super Abomination: *Godawfully Abomination: Dr Nefarious and AlmostCaillouFTW CaillouFTL UTTP *Enetirley Abomination: *Foul Abomination: *Terrible Abomination: Powerjohn25 UTTP, YouTube TrollPolice, Evil Strawberry Shortcake and Zara Dawnson *Horrifically Abomination: Team Rocket (Pokemon) *Hyper Abomination: Justin Beiber, Rebeeca Black *Ultra Abomination: *Serve Abomination: *Pure Abomination: *Satanic Abomination: *Anti-Unbeatable: *Crisis: *Chaotic: *Very Chaotic: *Rubbish: *Mortal *Brutal *Evil *Vicious *Savage *Disaster: *Big Disaster: *Distuptive Disaster: *Complete Disaster: *Total Disaster: *Terrible Disaster: *Complete Disaster: *Total Disaster: *Godawfully Disaster: *Crazy Disaster: *Craziest Disaster: *Ulter Chaos: *DareBad!: *DEAD MEAT!!!: *HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: *MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: *GIGA DEAD MEAT!!!: *ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: *GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: *GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: *Satanic: *Mega Satanic: Emperor Palpatine *Horribleness: *Too Much Horribleness: Courtney (Total Drama) *Enetirely Satanic: *What Could Be Worse Than This!?: *Quarterway to the Worst: *Halfway to the Worst: My Haters *Almost There, Almost There, You Idiots: Baldi *HE WORST CHARACTER IN EVERYWHERE AND IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE THAT I WILL NEVER APPRECIATE THIS IN A MILLION YEARS!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Lava Lamp (Objects at War) Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists